1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control apparatus, and in particular to apparatus for controlling an aircraft engine throttle (such apparatus being known as a "throttle box").
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A throttle box is known in which a control member is linearly movable upon a shaft to generate a control output signal to control the engine throttle opening. This movement may be effected either manually by a pilot or automatically when the aircraft is under the control of an autopilot. Such a throttle box is known, for example, from GB-A-2073887. Problems may occur, however, with such a throttle box when the aircraft experiences high g-forces. Forces of up to 10 g, which may be experienced for example when manoeuvring at high speeds, may cause the control member to move and produce an unwanted change in the throttle opening. Alternatively high g-forces may make it difficult for the pilot to move the control member if he does desire to change the throttle opening. Conventionally such a throttle box is disposed in the cockpit adjacent the pilot and arranged such that the control member moves in a fore-aft direction. Thus the throttle box is particularly susceptible to fore-aft acceleration forces.